Time-Traveling Dead-Spider
by Dakota William-Jones
Summary: Spideypool, Stony, Avengers SUperfamily "I need to keep Spider-Man alive until May 5." "But baby boy!" Deadpool whines as an alligator-man come up behind him and bites him on the head. "Name's DeadSpider and I'm here to save your butts."
1. Chapter 1

20XX

"So, let me get this straight," a person crosses their arms as they glance into the giant bright orb. They stretch their body as their spandex uniform, their mask in their hands. "I need to keep Spider-Man alive until May 5. Yet, I am being sent five months before that date to get them to trust me? I can not return if I wanted to, correct?"

"As long as you do not tell them who you are," a rugged man with a torn lab coat appear behind them. His calm oak eyes glance into caramel eyes as he hugs the person. Pulling back, he runs his fingers through short brunette hair. He unclasps a necklace around their neck before placing a kiss on their cheek. "Be careful Dead-Spider. I will miss you, my young one."

"And you too, Uncle," the person smiles before pulling a black mask with red circles around the eyes. They step into the orb as it disappears.

* * *

2016

"Iron Man, watch those repulsor rays!" Captain America calls as he blocks a hit from an alligator-man. "Where is Hawkeye and Black Widow?"

"Coming," Iron Man hiss as he punches another alligator-man in the muzzle. Pausing to aim at one coming behind Captain when something red and blue swings by him.

"Got this pa," Spider-Man quickly lands a kick into the head of the one creeping up behind Captain. "Need some help, Captain?"

"Thanks," Captain American smiles thanks before going back to protecting New Yorkers.

"Spidey!" A voice calls out as Spider-Man gasp when someone grabs his butt.

"Wade!" Spider-Man stutters. "This is not a time to be flirting!"

"But baby boy!" Deadpool whines as an alligator-man come up behind him and bites him on the head. He pulls out a pistol and shoots him. "I haven't seen you in a long while!"

"For a good reason," Iron Man grumbles as he shoots a ray at Deadpool's head.

"Hulk Smash!"

Deadpool and Spider-Man quickly jump out of the way as Hulk smashes into the ground near them. Deadpool quickly grabs ahold of Spider-Man's waist as Spider-Man quickly shoots the web to swing them away.

A knife was sent falling, snapping the web making them fall to the ground. Spider-Man was aiming to get them back up to the building when he felt a pain in his head.

"Ah!" They continue falling as Deadpool tries to protect his boyfriend.

"Booyah!"

They bounce slightly as they were caught on the web as a person swings by them. Deadpool glances up to see a person in something like his uniform with webs with opposite colors, black and red.

"Who in the world are you?" Deadpool flinches as Spider-Man whines in his arms.

"Name's Dead-Spider and I'm here to save your butts."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm borrowing this," Dead-Spider quickly swings over them as they grab a katana from Deadpool's back. They slash the air before dropping down quickly. "Dude! Cap'! I need a push!"

Captain America quickly raises his shield as Dead-Spider lands on top of it and pushes off high in the air. He watches as they gracefully land on top of a building nearby.

"What are you doing?" Iron Man levitates beside Dead-Spider as they look around.

"Killing the heart," Dead-SPider whistles before glancing at him. "I think you guys can call me D.S, and as my uncle says in the game of chess. Checkmate!"

D.S holds the katana like a dart as they toss it hard. It went straight a nothing when it pierce something invisible. There were sparks flying and a loud wail echo across New York. Looking down, D.S watches as all the alligator-men vanish into dust.

Captain America quickly runs over to SPider-Man as Deadpool helps him done from the nest. He quickly checks for any wounds before hugging him tightly.

"What happen?" Captain America pushes Spider-Man arm-length away to look into his eyes.

"I don't know," Spider-Man rubs his temple as Deadpool seems to argue with himself.

"Haven't had that much fun for a long while!" They watch as Dead-Spider swings down as Iron Man follows. "I mean did you see the way that heart exploded! Boom! Wail!"

They watch as they did arm gestures and sound effects. Iron Man sighs as they pause in their gesture to stare at all four of them.

"I'm..." they watch as they walk over to Spider-Man and tugs on his sleeve. They finally notice that D.S was short, only up to Spider-Man's chest, "hungry."

All three of the groan as Spider-Man sighs. He bends down to pat them on their head before glancing at Deadpool.

"Since our job is done, do you want to come back to us for some...um..." Spider-Man rubs his head as Captain America raises an eyebrow at him.

"Chimichangas!" Deadpool cuddles Spider-Man.

"Really? Can you make them?" D.S tilts their head in question.

"No!"

"No one is touching my kitchen!" Captain America glares at Deadpool.

"But I-I want...want... chimichangas." D.S mumbles.

"What's the- oh my god," Spider-Man gasp as he quickly catches D.S as they went limp. He groans as they mumble in their sleep. "Guys, help me."

"Hulk helps," Hulk stomps over. He roughly picks D.S as he rolls them around in his hand. "They are so small."

"Be careful of him..her...them?" Spider-Man starts towards Hulk.

"Is it just me or did Spidey act like a mother hen right then?" Deadpool watches Spider-Man moved.

"I mean, they are so small and I am guessing young." Spider-Man watches as Hulk stomps away back to Stark Tower.

"Well, let's go home," Captain America states as he hugs Iron Man tightly.

"Alright," Spider-Man and Deadpool nod.

* * *

"Jarvis, where is our guest?" Tony lifts his mask as he enters his own lab.

 _"Mister Peter ask Mr Banner to move the guest into his bedroom for the time begin."_ The robot voice booms.

"Thank you, Jarvis," Tony removes his armor. "I'll see to our guest, please shut down here."

 _"Right away sir."_

Tony rubs his shoulder as he walks into the giant room that was made up of the kitchen, dining room, and living room. He raises an eyebrow at Wade's aurora being gloomy as he glares at Peter's bedroom. Steve was cooking in the kitchen as he hums an old tune. Walking up slowly behind him, Tony places a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey," Steve smiles at Tony as he stirs the rice. "I'm making some homemade chimichangas."

"What's wrong with gloomy one over there," Tony gestures with his head at Wade.

"I think someone is jealous because Peter quickly went to D.S instead of hugging him," Steve sighs.

"It's not fair! I'm Baby Boy's, not that wannabe Dead-Spider thing!" Wade whines.

"Hey Pops," Peter quickly exits his room with Dead-Spider rubbing their mask where their eyes should be.

"Hello again," D.S mutters as they sit in the dining room. They costume was still in perfect shape as they lean on their right arm.

"Shouldn't you remove your mask so we can see your face," Steve puts a bowl in front of D.S. "To check for wounds on you."

"You're not going to turn me over to S.H.I.E.L.D right?" D.S looks at Peter.

"Dad...Pops..." Peter looks at his parent sadly.

"We'll see," Tony mutters as Steve nods.

"Good enough for me!" D.S smiles as they remove their glove to show a black watch. "J.J, my uniform."

" _ **Yes D.S**_ ," a voice echos softly out of their watch.

They watch as D.S uniform release air as it crawls quickly over their body to a bracelet on the other wrist across from the watch. They watch as a girl appears in front of them with a smile. Her short brunette hair with some blonde highlights. Her caramel eyes gleam brightly as she took a bite of rice.

"Weren't expecting a girl, were you?" D.S smiles as a piece of rice sticks to the corner of her mouth.


End file.
